The present invention relates to simulations. More particularly, it relates to the simulation of non-linear forces.
The prior art discloses a number of ways to simulate nonlinear forces.
One prior spring system for displacing elements in a nonlinear manner consists of two springs, a rod, and a housing unit. One spring surrounds the other and both are encased by the housing unit. The springs exert a nonlinear load versus deflection curve as the rod moves between the compressed and the extended positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,736 describes a spring system for providing an elastic force between two machine parts. This assembly consists of two concentric springs, a compression spring and a tension spring, in a housing unit. The springs are connected at one end by a movable coupling piece and at the other by a stationary stop. This assembly uses a movable stop to allow for variation of the effective point of connection between the compression spring and the machine part it is connected to.
Related improvements, however, are still necessary to simplify the mechanism, lighten the mechanism, and make the mechanism more compact.